


Destination unknown

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Arguing, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Scott, Fighting, Human Stiles, Pack, Stiles is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sick and tired of the constant fighting. He finally snaps. What he didn't expect was one of his own pack members being scared of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination unknown

"Enough!" Derek yelled. 

Causing all 6 pups to stop and look at him. 

"Enough fighting! Or so help me I will spank every last one of you!" He gritted his wolfed-out teeth. 

"Stiles, Isaac. Bedroom. Now." The Beta and human didn't argue back, they hung their heads and walked to the bedroom. 

Derek then turned to Lydia and Alison.  
"Girls, spare room." 

They ran off, quietly shutting the door behind them.   
Derek then glared hard at the remaining two in front of him. Both avoiding eye contact.

"Scott. Jackson." He growled.

Both pups shrinking in on themselves.

"You wanna tell me what this is all about? What's with all the arguing?"

Scott opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Scott." The elder man glared.

"I-he. You have no idea what he's like, Dad-Derek!" Scott cursed at himself about the slip up.

Jackson raised his eyebrows at the shaggy-haired teen.

"Then tell me? Explain to me what he's like."

"He just- he's CONSTANTLY at our throats. Have you heard the amount of times he's threatened Stiles? 12, and that's JUST today. I can't take it any more." Scott growled, his eyes quickly flashing yellow.

Derek growled his warning, making Scott shut up. 

Jackson rolled his eyes.   
"You're such a pussy, McCall." He smirked. 

Scott growled and swung his arm, just about to punch Jackson in the face when Derek grabbed his arm.

Derek growled loudly and dangerously in their face. Both Betas shrunk back, falling to floor in submission. 

"Stop. It. Both of you go to my room with Isaac and Stiles. Now." He snarled. 

Both teenagers scurried to the Alpha's room. Tripping over themselves and each other. 

When they got to the room, Stiles and Isaac were sitting on the bed. Isaac was whispering in Stiles' ear, trying to calm him down.

"He's not gonna kill us, is he?" Stiles shook nervously, standing up, stress and panic clear in his eyes 

Scott stepped forward, frowning.  
"Of corse not, Stiles. You know he loves us." 

Stiles nodded. Of corse he knew Derek loved them. He'd still kill them if given the chance, Stiles is sure of it. 

"We just all need to stay in here until he calms down. He's really pissed." Scott sighed.

"Yeah, no thanks to Jackson." Isaac glared. 

"Stop it you two." Stiles pouted, his panic spiking up again.

Jackson stepped forward.   
"You think I'm gonna hurt you, Stilinski?" He asked, no trace of mockery in his voice.

Stiles swallowed the thickness in his throat and shook his head all too quickly.

Jackson was about to reply back when the door swung open and Derek entered the room.

Stiles lowered his head and stepped back, behind Scott and Isaac, earning a confused look from all the wolves. 

"What's wrong, Stiles?" Derek asked. 

Stiles shook his head.  
"Nothing. Why?" His voice was shaky.

"Come here." Derek said softly.

Stiles looked to Scott for help. 

Scott just nodded and nudged him forward.

"I'm fine." Stiles said. Hoping to convince the wolves. And himself. 

Derek shook his head.  
"No, you're not. C'mere." He said grabbing the human softly by the arm.

"Why're you scared?" Derek asked the younger boy.

"You're angry with us." Stiles whispered. 

Derek frowned.  
"And? And you're scared I'll hurt you?" He hesitantly asked.

Stiles looked away. He didn't mean to offend his Alpha. 

"I'm sorry, Derek." He whispered again. 

"You don't have to be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You know I'll never hurt you, Stiles." 

Stiles looked to the others for reassuring. 

"I know. I trust you."

"Alright then. All of you get out of here." 

The wolves scurried out the bedroom and out the front door. 

Stiles stood in front of Derek. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Wolf.

"I trust you with my life." He whispered before following the other wolves out the door.


End file.
